


Rainy Days

by kji_dks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kji_dks/pseuds/kji_dks
Summary: When Chanyeol wakes up, he can feel that it's going to be a bad day for his depression. Luckily he doesn't have to wait too long for his husband to come home and comfort him.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Potential TW for mentions of life with depression, but there isn't anything too heavy in this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Chanyeol woke up that morning it was raining, pouring in fact. He was warm and snug in his blankets and could hear the tapping droplets on the window outside. The sound itself sent a shiver through him, but what didn’t help was the lack of Baekhyun next to him.

Baekhyun, his fiance, worked as a doctor at the local Children’s hospital- the role fit him perfectly as his youthful laughter and terrible jokes could entertain any child. The downside to his job was that it could lead to Baekhyun being called into work stupidly early in the morning, leaving Chanyeol to wake up alone.

This wouldn’t be so bad if Chanyeol didn’t have depression. Most days he was bubbly, charming and the embodiment of loving. However, that could change in the blink of an eye, and suddenly the last thing he wants to do is get out of bed and face the day. This particular morning, his brain felt like it had been clouded with a deep fog, not allowing him to think clearly or rationally- it made him feel isolated and weighed down.

Now don’t be mistaken, Baekhyun isn’t some magic ‘cure’. Chanyeol hates nothing more than people romanticising such an awful illness. However, it helps to have someone as energetic, and understanding as Baek around, to encourage him to eat and shower and comfort him.

The younger felt a heavy weight on his chest and tears pricking at his eyes as he thought about something as simple as a hug, wishing for nothing more than for Baekhyun to be home. Rolling over with minimal effort, Chanyeol grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend.

**TO: Baekhyunnie**

_It’s one of those days. Wish you were here._   

> **FROM: Baekhyunnie**
> 
> _Oh, I’m sorry baby. I only have an hour or so left before I finish, I’m covering for someone running late until they arrive. Make sure you’re out of bed when I get home, and I’ll make sure to take good care of you. I love you._

Those small words  _almost_  made Chanyeol crack a smile. Baekhyun never asked too much of him, knowing that on bad days the most he  _could_  do was get out of bed.

Taking a big breath, Chanyeol heaved himself out of bed, cringing at the cold air surrounding him. He managed to get to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth- before sluggishly heading straight to the sofa with a heavy blanket.

A coffee is what he really wanted, but it truly wasn’t worth the effort to get up and make one.

Checking the time on his phone, Chanyeol realized it had been nearly half an hour already.

He wanted to criticise himself for taking so long to do such basic tasks, however, Baekhyun always told him that it doesn’t matter because he managed to do it despite his low mood, which is an achievement.

Speaking of the elder, he was due to be home any minute, and Chanyeol was desperately craving some company. He huddled further into the large sofa and listened to the stable noise of the rain outside, a small pout on his lips.

Before long, Chanyeol was hearing shuffling outside of the front door, and then his husband was walking through the door with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Hey, babe. I missed you this morning.” Baekhyun said, lovingly, as he settled next to Chanyeol and wrapped his arms around his frame. Chanyeol embraced the sudden warmth surrounding him.

That alone had his chin wobbling, tears threatening to spill from those big eyes of his. He just wants to feel _wanted_ , especially when depression convinces him that he isn’t. His grip on Baekhyun tightened before he whispered into his ear:

“I love you, thank you for putting up with me.”

At that, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol’s watery eyes, before replying.

“Chanyeol, we’ve discussed this before- I’m not just ‘putting up with you’, I  _love_ you. I want to help however I can. Whether you’re happy or not, I want to be around you. I love you, you dummy.” Chanyeol chuckled, because if he didn’t he’d cry. 

He really doesn’t know how he got so lucky, but he vows to cherish Baekhyun forever.

“I’m going to the kitchen to make us some breakfast and coffee, yeah? We’ll get through this day one minute at a time. Together.”

Baekhyun may not cure his illness, but he makes living with it a whole lot more bearable.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is based off of my own experience with clinical depression, and shouldn't be taken as fact. In no way am I romanticising the illness.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, it's my first post on AO3.
> 
> :)


End file.
